Underneath the Sunrise
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Two secret lovers finally confess underneath the sunrise. [A Malon and Link.]


Author's Note:

Here's another one-shot that I decided to write during my spare time. I know most of you are probably waiting for me to update on A Gift Through Time, but I promise you that another chapter will be up soon. No need to worry. For those who know me, you probably have a good sense on who this One-Shot is about, so I don't really need to explain much, although for those who are new, it's a LinkMalon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Underneath the Sunrise

* * *

Who would have thought that meeting the young beautiful ranch girl would have changed him forever?

He surely didn't think it himself.

He was certain that it was destiny for them to meet. From the very first time he laid his eyes upon her, to their relationship now, and everything in between. It was none other than fate. Fate had brought them together as friends, but he knew if he wanted a deeper relationship, then he would have to do everything himself.

Every night he would sit up in his room at Hyrule Castle, wanting to be with her, wanting to see her again. His mind could never focus on anything else. When he was just ten years old, he never thought that she—the girl he deeply cared for—would ever be considered more than a friend. He wasn't into relationships like that, but he admitted that there was something about her that caught his attention.

And he never figured out what it was.

He didn't know if it was the way she smiled, because even through the toughest times, she always wore a loving smile on her face. He didn't know if it was because of how friendly and kind she was, and how much she cared. He didn't even know if it was the song she had taught him, the one she had learned from her mother right before her death. Any of those things could be it, or maybe it was it her in general. All of the effort she put into her work, the light golden color of her skin, the redness of her hair, and even the pure beauty in her eyes.

" You're going to the castle to meet the princess?" She always seemed like everything was perfect, but she never found out, that she was considered perfect to him. " Since you're heading over there, would you please find my father and tell him that I'm waiting for him?" She giggled.

Her smiling and laughter brought him much joy, because it showed that she was happy. All he wanted for her was to be happy. He swore to himself that he was going to make sure nothing happened to her. He wanted so much to protect her, to keep her out of harms way.

Yet, as much as he wanted to, he had his own job and problems to deal with.

After all, he is the Hero of Time.

The seven years of sleep not only caused him to miss most of his teen years, but also kept him away from her. Upon his return to the ranch, he noticed how her happiness completely vanished. She had been forced work, because if she disobeyed, then the horses and farm animals were to suffer. It was the first time he had seen her miserable and in pain. He wanted to kill himself for not being there, so he had done what was right.

He had fought against the new owner, Ingo, and beat him in two races around the ranch. Ingo, as promised, gave the ranch back to Talon and along with that, her happiness.

" You're the fairy boy from ten years ago!" He was surprised at how content she was. " I'm Malon, do you remember me?"

Of course, he had never forgotten her.

After that, their relationship had stayed the same; it had never progressed further as he wanted it to. Whenever he had free time, he would always head to the ranch, just so that he could see her. They would sit and talk, go for rides around Hyrule Field, and he even would help her work and cook. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. She was everything to him, and he desperately wanted her to know that.

He had millions of opportunities to explain to her how he felt. Something inside, forced him to keep it a secret. He'd chicken out at the right moment, and for a long time she had never known. He wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was the world to him; she was basically his heart. As long as she was alive then his heart would continue to steadily beat. Although, if she died then he would too, he wouldn't be able to live his life without her.

After sitting up in his room thinking about her for most of the night, he wanted to know if she had felt the same for him. They had been friends for a long time, ever since they were kids. Both of them were finally older, about to head into adulthood, it was time to make their relationship go a little further like he had dreamt every night. If she wasn't going to make the first move, then it was up to him. And for the first time, he felt like going all the way. He wasn't going to back out this time; he was going to say what had been keeping inside for a long time.

It was almost dawn by the time he had reached Lon Lon Ranch. Talon and Ingo were still sleeping, but Malon, like always was standing in the middle of the ranch, singing Epona's Song. She would always stand out in the freezing cold, singing her mother's song just so that she could see the sun rise above the trees in the distance. He had stood out with her a couple of times, he remembered those mornings clearly.

Dismounting Epona, he quietly approached her slowly. Her back was to him, she continued to sing, unaware of the presence behind her. Once close enough, he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her thin waist, and pulling her back against him.

" Morning beautiful," He smiled, lightly kissing her cheek.

" Link!" Malon squealed excitingly, her face lightly blushing. " What are you doing here?"

" I decided to come and join you, since I didn't get the chance to see you yesterday."

" You woke up early, just to see me?" Malon's eyes widened as she smiled.

" I actually didn't sleep," he confessed.

" Why not?"

" I was thinking about you," he answered bodily, feeling prepared for what was to come.

" Aw, come on Link stop it, you need your sleep!" Malon teased lightly pulling away from Link, but he quickly grabbed her wrist bring her back to him.

This time she faced him, her hands resting against his chest, as he kept his arm around her waist. His other hand came up to her face as he gently brushed her hair out the way. She looked up at him into the loving affectionate blue eyes that stared down at her.

" Malon…" he paused for a brief moment, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He knew for sure Malon could feel it. "…I love you and I wanted you to know that you are everything to me."

" Link…" Malon spoke speechless. She slowly opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She did nothing, but smile. " I have waited a long time for you to say that, because…I love you too."

Link a rush of joy flow throughout his body, for he too waited a long time to hear her confess.

He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face as he moved in for a kiss. Their lips had finally locked.

This was the moment he had been waited for. They finally confessed their love to each other; their feelings were no longer secrets. The moment was perfect, as the sun began to rise over the trees in the distance, casting warmth onto their bodies. The sky was blue, the birds soared freely and the horses trotted around them. They were underneath it all…

They had confessed, underneath the sunrise…

* * *

A/N:

I know it's not much, but I was bored and I decided to get some new work up on the site. Plz R&R, I was just some feedback on the one-shot that took me two hours to write. Literally two hours….

Until Next Time


End file.
